sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Grey Party
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "We keep Moebius moving forward." -Grey Party motto. The Grey Party is the primary political movement within the Anti Mobian Federation and the Anti Mobian Army, (and later the Order.). They are a intercontinental political movement which could be compared to the Soviets to an lesser extent, and run a socialistic agenda within both the AMF and the AMA. The Grey Party has become a staple in maintaining order within the federation, as well as seeing it progress into the future. Sadly however many Greys tend to be war-hawks as comes with their Moebian nature, and most of the party is in favor with getting revenge against GUN for it's preemptive strike on the Moebian city of Siag. Notable Members *Lord Ivan Bradanska (Founder of the Grey Party, top figurehead and freely elected poltiical leader.) *Baron Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska (Leader of the "Children of Moebius" group within the Grey Party, purely a figurehead as well.) *Major Merci Androlf (an Influential member of the Grey Party.) *Grey Party Troopers (Elite special forces promoted within the party.) *Sherely Periwinkle the Cat (Staunch Grey Party figurehead, she is in charge of all the New Order's camps.She goes by the infamous title, The Baron's Deathscythe.) *The Psychic Guardians Policies "Forward men! Siag has cared for you, and shown her love for you! Do not turn your back on her now! Do not let fear take hold, that is the enemies most potent weapon they can use against you! Show theses human primates every ounce of anger you have in your hearts for attacking the noble city of Siag! Woe be upon these foolish humans who seek to tame Siag and her ferocious citizens! If any amongst you are truly a Moebian you will join with your brethren in taking up arms in Siag's defense!"-A Grey Party officer giving a rallying speech just before the AMA counter efforts to reclaim Siag from GUN forces. The Grey Party maintains a policy of upholding order and socialistic rights given to all Moebians. The party is known to also be heavily entrenched in the AMA/GUN war as well. Many AMA officers are in fact Grey Party officials, and political speeches and uplifting authorized chants are spouted by many Grey Party officers even in battle. Yet rather than flat out execute their soldiers for charges of cowardliness Grey Party members are known to inspire them with AMA propaganda, only if with charges of complete treason will Grey Party officials then be able to carry out executions. The shame of being a coward in the Federation alone is well enough to break soldiers to the point of insanity. Base of Operations Everywhere there is AMA soldiers, diplomats, or members of the Anti Mobian Federation in general there is a Grey Party member around. Yet their main base of operations is internationally on the planet Moebius. Yet it is believed that a secret underground bunker area beneath the streets of Siag is now their prominent command center. Such allegations of a top secret nuclear blast proof command bunker under the city of Siag has been denied by the Anti Mobain Federation's government thus far however. Uniform As their political movement's name would suggest Grey Party officials are known to wear grey uniforms with either dark red, crimson, or light red trimmings to represent resemblance to the AMF/AMA flag. Usually Grey Party officers are in what appeared to be standard officer attire, and may wear a peaked cap depending on their own rank within the political group. What is known however is that most Grey Party members also wear a gray arm band with their insignia on it. History "We're with you Mr.Bradanska, the free Moebian people of the Federation stand once again united to come to the defense of Moebius's freedom. The Grey Party stands behind you sir in our united efforts to defend the grand people of Moebius."- A Grey Party official discussing their involvement with the current war. It is widely held that the Grey Parties's origins hail back to the days of the Grand Revolution. They are believed to have been formed by the most closest members of the rebels to Deraj during the Revolution, as well as the most successful of soldiers, and members which Deraj personally selected. while not formally created until after the AMA's victory during the revolution many of it's members were seen throughout the conflict directing the people of Moebius to turn against Scourge one by one. Deraj officially created the Grey Party to unite Moebius, and help with the reconstruction efforts after the defeat of Scourge. He wanted to give his world a strong governing backbone which to prop it up after all this revolting and chaos, something he believed Scourge could never accomplish. He knew the best way to help the people of Moebius was to finally install a proper form of government to support them. Secretly when war finally broke out between the human military of GUN and the Moebians the Grey Party have been eager to get revenge on the human oppressors. They were the first to come to arms along with many other brave Moebian men and woman, and defend their now besieged city of Siag. Now the Grey Party is seen extensively throughout the war helping with operations, gathering Intel, even directing troops into battle. To defy the Grey Party is defy the will of the Moebian people, and that surely will lead to your own demise. Trivia: *The Grey Party is a mixture of real life political movements such as the Soviet Bolsheviek party in the USSR, as well as the National Democratic Nazi Party in WW2. However, history would prove that both of these political movements would clash in the late 30's and 40's. Gallery: New order grey party.png Evil Grey Party concentration camp running woman.png|Sherly Periwinkle, the mastermind behind the Grey Party's concentration and interment camps. 'The Baron's Deathscythe'. Deserters will be shot..png|Major Merci is an officer within the Grey Party. Grey Party Trooper.png|A Grey Party 'Panzertruppen', these soldiers are selected from normal Order soldier ranks and possess supperior fighting capabilities. Grey party officer.png Psi guard.jpg|Psychic Guardians are often selected from mainstream Moebian forces to join the ranks of the Grey Party. Deraj on a Red Devil tank png.png Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC